Digimon Tamers: Resurrection Evolution
by NinjaZeo10
Summary: It's been four years since DReaper. Now the Tamers must return to the Digital World if it is to have any hope of being reborn.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did, so I could be sure it would stay alive. Toei does the anime. Bandai does the products. Disney owns North America broadcast rights. All original story concepts/ideas/characters belong to me.

Author's Notes: I tend to use the original names. Check the very end for a key.

Digimon Tamers: Resurrection Evolution 

Chapter 1:

_Database Renovate / Seeds of Hope Come Forth!_

Takato raced down the hallway, his book bag banging noisily. His D-Ark, secured snugly to his belt, didn't make one sound. It hadn't made a single sound at all for four years, not since Guilmon had been forced to return to the Digital World.

He turned the corner, nearly barreling into a girl and blinked.

"Katou-san?"

Takato's eyes widened as he looked her over. Instead of the expected school uniform, she wore a floor length sleeveless white dress that hugged every corner of her fifteen year old frame. Her eyes twinkled as she walked up to Takato, hands behind her back.

"What's the matter Takato-kun? Don't you like the dress?" Takato gulped.

"Um…it looks great Katou-san…but it isn't exactly the school uniform." Juri giggled as her right hand came out. Her sock puppet barked at Takato.

"Well Takato-kun, you aren't dressed properly either, so I guess we're even." A puzzled look crossed Takato's face. He looked down at himself as he answered.

"What do you mean? I …AH!" Takato's eyes bulged as he saw armor where he should've seen shirt and slacks.

_this looks familiar…_

He looked behind himself to see a red cape. He turned back to Juri.

"Do I look like-?"

A shrill bell cut him off.

"Better get to class Takato-kun, you don't want to be late on your first day!." Juri giggled as she skipped off. Confused, Takato headed inside his homeroom.

"You're late Gogglehead." Takato jumped.

"Ruki? What're you doing here?" She leaned back in her chair. Like Juri, she wasn't dressed in the school uniform either; rather, she wore her usual t-shirt and jeans, hair up in the usual ponytail.

"I switched schools, remember?" She smirked. "So, are you ready for class Takato?" Takato bit his lip as he remembered his metallic attire.

"Of course I am." She chuckled, her eyes roving up and down his form.

"You don't look it." He looked down at himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  


Where there was armor moments before was….nothing. COMPLETELY nothing. Takato reached down to cover himself as he made a hasty retreat from the room. The sound of Ruki's laughter followed him out into the hall. Takato frantically ran down the hallway headed for the bathroom. Just as he was about to make it into one, he bumped into somebody coming out. He yelped as he saw who it was.

"Jen!" Jenrya frowned.

  
"What's wrong?"

"What's WRONG! Just look at me!"

Takato looked down to see his school uniform in place. Jen scratched his head.

"Are you feeling ok Takato?" Takato giggled slightly as he nodded.

"Um...of course I am. I…just need to go really badly. Excuse me." Takato dived into the bathroom, leaving a bemused Jenrya outside. Takato walked over to the sink and splashed water on his face.

Okay…can this day get any weirder.

He looked up into the mirror…and instead of his own face, he saw Guilmon smiling at him.

"Hello Takato, want to play?"

"AUGHHHH!"

Takato practically leapt out of his bed at the sound of his alarm clock. He wiped his sweaty forehead as he looked around the room.

"Thank goodness…only a dream.

--

"So, have you come to a decision?" Zhuqiaomon snorted.

"You know I have no choice in the matter. My domain is decimated."

"There is always a choice Zhuqiaomon. You among digimon should know that."

"Oh?" Zhuqiaomon frowned. "And why is that?" Qinglongmon sighed.

"You're the one that fashioned your Devas with the power of Fate. You thought them destined, invincible. Instead, all but one were deleted, and the last joined a human tamer." Zhuqiaomon flared.

"Are we going to go over this again? You've already lectured me repeatedly on my 'mistake' of not choosing human partners for my chosen warriors." Soft thunder rumbled around Zhuqiaomon.

"I did not mean to offend, simply remind. If not for the humans and their Digimon partners, your domain wouldn't just be ruined. It would be gone. They relied on hopes and dreams, not Fate." Zhuqiaomon's flames dimmed.

"And now I have to rely on those same hopes and dreams to protect my world while I'm…indisposed. I'm not you Qinglongmon. I don't trust hope and light. It's not my nature."

"But if you follow your nature, your realm will be no more." The two Digital gods looked down at the hooded figure. "We all have moments when we must transcend our nature. This is your time." Zhuqiaomon groaned.

"Are you sure bringing me him was the best you could do? He's so…irreverent." Qinglongmon laughed.

"When you're used to fawning all the time, irreverence can be a nice change." Qinglongmon looked back to the hooded figure. "Are you sure you can get the tamers' partners back here by the time they will be needed?" The figure nodded. "Very well, go. Don't forget that last chore I gave you." The figure bowed before disappearing into the shadows.

"It begins?"

"It begins."

--

"Culu, wake up sleepy Guilmon," Guilmon sneezed, sending Culumon flying into Renamon's arms. "Culu, Guilmon is fun even when he's sleeping."

"If you call being sneezed five meters fun," added Terriermon. "Momentai Guilmon, you were crying in your sleep." Guilmon sniffled as he wiped his eyes.

"I dreamt I saw Takato." The other three bowed their heads in sympathy. While Terriermon and Renamon had close bonds with their tamers, Guilmon was created by the dream of his tamer. Besides, Guilmon always cheered them up when they had bad dreams too.

"Culu, look, some digimon!" The three looked to where Culumon was pointing. Renamon and Terriermon readied for possible battle while Guilmon looked hopeful.

"Maybe they want to play?" Both Renamon and Terriermon twitched at their friend's naiveté. Culumon jumped on his head.

"You think so culu?" Guilmon smiled at the child digimon on his head.

"Let's go find out!" The two took off towards the approaching digimon., Terriermon and Renamon at their heels.

"Boy Guilmon, your antics will be the deletion of us yet," quipped Terriermon.

"This is not wise," added Renamon. Guilmon laughed.

"But they look so nice. See, they're playing tag with us already." Renamon focused and teleported in front of the now fleeing digimon.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." The two digimon, a Gabumon and Tentomon, screeched to a halt in front of her.

"Hurt? Why of course you're not going to hurt us, aren't you," said the Tentomon. The Gabumon looked her over.

"Why, she's too hot to cause us- URRK!" Renamon held the child digimon in front of her face. "Ok, so she could…." Terriermon landed on her head.

"Momentai. I guess Guilmon was right."

-- 

A small group of digimon sat around an open fire. Impmon tossed fireballs between his hands to relieve his boredom. Lopmon sat near the fire, trying to warm her ears. Beside her, a V-mon and Patamon munched on some meat apples. On watch duty, Guardromon stood off from the group. A silent MarineAngemon kept him company.

A crash alerted the small group to trouble. Impmon fired some fireballs into the air to brighten the surrounding area. Lopmon rushed over to Guardromon as he readied his missiles.

Another crash and two trees fell on the edge of the nearby forest. A wounded Tailmon popped out of the forest carrying a Wormmon on her back. She blinked as she landed in front of Guardromon.

"Um, hi. Help?" she started. More loud crashes interrupted her. She hissed as she turned. An angry Woodmon exited the forest, each step more menacing than the first. Guardromon stepped between the fighting parties.

"Stop right there cur. This lady and her companion are under my protection now!" The Woodmon roared angrily and attacked.

"Woody Smash!"

"Destruction Grenade!"

The small explosion forced the two combatants apart. The small group formed a ring around the Tailmon and Wormmon. Impmon snorted as he readied his attacks.

"Good going Sir Rust-a-lot, now he's really mad." Again, the Woodmon charged.

"Destruction Grenade!"

"Night of Fire!"

"Blazing Ice!"

"Pi Puuuu!"

The Woodmon grunted as he endured the attacks. He phased slightly before regaining cohesion. Sighing, he turned back to the forest.

"Apparently, we've just become more trouble then we're worth," commented Lopmon.

"I'm not complaining," joked Impmon. "Hey pretty kitty, what's hanging?" he continued, draping his arm over her shoulders.

SCREEECH

"Geez, it was a compliment!" Even the ever proper Lopmon had to struggle not to laugh at Impmon clutching his scratched stomach. Tailmon hung her head in dread as she realized what she had done.

Until Patamon floated in front of her, a meat apple in his paws.

"Don't worry, we're nice digimon. Want some food?"

--

"So Jen, how does my karate stand up to your kung-fu?" Jen grinned slightly as he scored another hit and moved back.

"Well Takato, since I'm ahead on points, I'd say, not that well." Jen nearly had to eat his words as Takato forced him back with a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Well, some of us haven't been training since we were kids." Jen ducked a punch only to to be struck by a kick.

"Point for you. But how is your lack of training my problem?" Jen twisted through Takato's next combination, stopping him with a thrust to the stomach. A sharp exhale was Takato's only reaction. "I'm sure you could've found someone to teach you, Dreamer." Takato groaned and charged again.

"I thought we agreed, no using the codenames during sparring, Balance." Takato managed to sweep Jen's feet out from under him but backed off instantly. Jen flipped back to his feet only to take a kick to the chest. "Who thought those names up again?" Jen snorted as he assumed a ready stance.

"Mr. Yamaki wouldn't say except that it wasn't him. Not like him to pass the buck." Another whirl of movement and Takato received an elbow to the back. Turning, Takato nodded.

"Well, it's too mystical sounding for the higher-ups. Has to be someone we know. The Monster-makers, they're fond of names. Yours lines up with your father's doesn't it?" Jen blinked as he considered. The blink was all Takato needed as he faked a leg sweep only to punch Jen in the stomach. "We're even again." Jen grinned.

"So it would appear." The two went at each other again, not stopping till Jen tossed Takato to the ground, who quickly rolled and sprung from Jen's attempts to follow up. "Just to be contrary, I'll bet you a cafeteria lunch that Miss Ootori came up with them." Takato threw a few kicks before repeating Jen's move and striking him in the back with his elbow. "Speaking of women, where are Ruki and Juri?" Takato followed up with a fierce barrage before backing up to answer.

"They're in card dueling. I think Mr. Yamaki got some new cards and wants us to try and adapt our strategies." Takato frowned as he circled Jen. "You know the rotation better than I do, why'd you ask?" Jen winked.

"Oh, no reason." Takato's jaw drop almost left him open to a sucker punch. He dodged and retreated as a buzzer sounded. The two snickered.

"Tied again!" they cheered exiting the room. Jen shook his head, amused.

"Mr. Yamaki's statisticians are going to hate us if this keeps up."

--

"I'm telling you, he has a thing for her."

"Are you crazy? The Ice Queen? No way!."

"Hirokazu, I'm telling you, he's obviously got a thing for. See them playing the card game?"

"Um, Earth to Kenta, we all play the game with each other. Sometimes under orders no less."

"Yeah, but this is different. How hard was your match with Takato last time?"

Hirokazu's face drooped. "Ok, so he smacked me around for a few rounds before trouncing me completely. Did you have to rub it in?" Kenta rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I was doing. Takato beat me pretty easily too. Last I checked he even managed to beat Jenrya. At least, that's what I heard."

"Ok, so where are you going with this?"

"Well, if he gives the rest of us so much trouble...how come Ruki always kicks his butt from here to the Digital World and back?" Hirokazu's eye twitched.

"She IS the Digimon Queen though. Anyway, how do you...?" Kenta grinned.

"My spy in the sky, or in the security camera told me."

"Dude, if either one of them finds out, you're toast. And lets not get started on what Mr. Yamaki would do."

"...he did say he'd like to see me be able to hack into Hypnos' systems."

"I don't think this is what he had in mind."

"Do you want to know how badly or not?" Kenta waved his PDA in front of a wavering Hirokazu. Snorting, Hirokazu grabbed ahold and looked.

"Oh...my...god. He must have a thing for her."

"That, or he's just distracted by the view." The sound of Hirokazu falling off his chair echoed throughout the cafeteria. Kenta rolled his eyes. "Like you haven't noticed Hirokazu. She IS fifteen you know."

--

"Ready?" Juri nodded.

"Ready." Ruki swung her staff as the sparring match began. Juri blocked and parried with her own staff.

"Isn't it about time for your mom's yearly request?"

"The photo shoot? What about it?"

"Well, are you going to do it this year?"

"Just the one shot, like always. Why, do you want to be in it?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Juri Katou, I don't believe it."

"What?"

"I guess our sweet innocent little Juri isn't so sweet any more. What does Takato think of it?"

"Hey, I can do things without telling Takato."

"Since when?"

"Since now!"

"Ok, I get the point. Remember, you'll have to be firm unless you want to be there all day."

"Don't worry, I'm not **that** interested in a photo shoot."

"Good. Sometimes I almost forget how I let my mother talk me into these shoots in the first place."

"Because it's a cute mother/daughter thing?"

"…sure, that **must** be the reason…"

--

"Sometimes Yamaki, I wonder at the things you're teaching the kids here."

"I'm teaching them to survive Jiang-Yu. You know that."

"Are you sure that's all you're doing? Seems to me you're making them into soldiers." Yamaki frowned as he pulled out his lighter.

"That joke was old the first time you used it Jiang-Yu." Yamaki began flipping his lighter open and close, Jiang-Yu eyeing it warily.

"The government still giving you a hard time about this project?"

"Still? They never stopped my friend. They weren't thrilled when they needed me to deactivate Juggernaut, they were even less pleased I had to bring in your college buddies to help us again with D-Reaper, and they're downright livid that I'm making the tamers into agents."

"You have to admit, at least on that last one you have a point." Yamaki's nodded slightly.

"True, but you know where we would've been without them. If we need them again I want them ready. And you know the other reason." Jiang-Yu sighed.

"How many people know?" Yamaki put his lighter away and removed his ever-present sunglasses. He cleaned them as he answered.

"Just the doctor I had run the initial tests. He's been compensated and still appears cooperative." Jiang-Yu sighed in relief.

"If anyone else were to know…"  
  
"What, that our tamers are digital mutants? You know as well as I do what would happen to them." Jiang-Yu raised an eyebrow. "Ok, almost as well. The children have been warned to only work on their abilities here at Hypnos, and only under Reika or my supervision."

"How is that going, by the way?"

"Well, almost all of them seem to have an increased aptitude using machines. As for specifics, that's confidential. Why don't you ask your son?"

"I did. He just looks down and mumbles something about he'll tell me when he's ready." Yamaki clamped a hand on Jiang-Yu's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. They all have their abilities under control. He'll tell you when he wants to."

--

The dim glow of monitors and the clicking of keys were the only indications of life in the untidy apartment. The faint sound of breathing was overshadowed by the hum of hard drives and various other electronic equipment.

Various schematics were strewn across the floor as well as tacked on to the walls. Wire frame models of D-Arks, Digi-gnomes, and a globe with peculiarly shaped landmasses were the most prominent of the designs.

The sounds of peanut brittle being munched sliced through the tedium, followed by a grunt and the sound of an empty box hitting the floor.

"Ok, now this algorithm should create firewalls between loaded data, life data, and core data…and this transfer protocol should move the core to someplace safe upon body deletion…now if I only had a safe place to transfer it too…"

Shibumi grunted in annoyance as a thin beam of sunlight bored into his eyes from a hole in the musty curtains.

"Morning already?" He glanced at his computer clock and sighed. _Four years since D-Reaper and we still haven't made much headway in restoration._ He sighed as he sent his architectural program into the maelstrom that was the Digital World's substructure. _If something drastic doesn't happen soon …_

Shibumi blinked as he realized his email icon was blinking at him. His amazed expression turned into a frown as it opened himself.

_That must be one impressive virus to get past my defenses._ His fingers danced along his keyboard as he called up diagnostic programs to scan the email. So swift and automatic were his actions that he almost neglected to read the message. When he did, his jaw dropped. He stopped his diagnostics and grinned.

Ask and ye shall receive. He glanced around his hovel for his cap and coat. Guess I'd better go see Yamaki. I wonder how improved the security is…

--

Impmon grumbled as he watched Tailmon feed Wormmon a meat apple.

"I'm the one that's hurt and she feeds him? Where's the justice?" Lopmon frowned.

"Did you not say that it was only a scatch." Impmon scowled.

"Hey, don't confuse me with facts. I'm only asking for what's right!" V-mon chuckled.

"I thought that was Guardromon's line? Besides, you're awfully concerned with what's right for someone who evolves into a demon lord. Maybe there's something you need to tell us?" Impmon's growl turned into a laugh as Patamon bopped V-mon on the head with one of his wings.

"That wasn't very nice Vee. Now apologize!" Patamon glared at his mischievous friend. V-mon laughed and threw a meat apple at Impmon.

"Consider that an apology." The sound of munching was all he got in reply.

"Pi puuuuu" The group turned at their sentry's call.

"What is it Marine- GAH!" Between MarineAngemon and Guardromon stood a cloaked figure, his face obscured in hood and shadow. Impmon quickly jumped into a battle ready stance, joined quickly by Tailmon, flames and claws, respectively, at the ready. The figure raised a human-looking hand.

"I didn't come here to fight. I bear an invitation from Zhuqiaomon.

How is Master Zhuqiaomon?

Cranky. He requests an audience with all of you.

He requests? That is…unheard of.

"Well, it's a time for unheard of things. Are you coming?" The group nodded. "Trailmon!"

A whistle sounded in the distance. A minute later, the locomotive digimon arrived, trudging along despite the lack of tracks. The group quickly boarded, amazed to be boarding one of the legendary Trailmon. They turned to see the figure still standing in the spot from which he'd called their transport.

"I have another appointment. Uno here will get you to where you need to go." A horn blasted as the locomotive took off before they could change their minds. The figure chuckled.

"Well, that went easier than expected."

--

Hirokazu scowled as Takato handed Ruki a Chaotic Wave card, a scowl Ruki matched as she reluctantly accepted the card. Kenta sighed.

"I really hate these tag team matches." Hirokazu frowned

"Well, would you rather have team spars? Those're brutal." Takato nodded.

"And didn't Yamaki-san get the idea because of your team laser tag idea?" A disgusted yet resigned look crossed Kenta's face.

"Oh all right, I get the hint." Ruki chuckled.

"Well, are you going to play or not?"

"Fine," Hirokazu held out his hand. Kenta nodded and gave him a card.

"Battle Tomahawk. Now, unless you pull a miracle off…" Hirokazu groaned as Takato pulled out another card. "Must you two always crush us?" Ruki grinned.

"Yes, we must. Brave Shield." Takato smiled at her enthusiasm as the dynamic duo bowed their heads in defeat.

"At least when we're at school we won't have to deal with you." Takato chuckled at his friends' distress. Ruki snickered.

"Didn't you know? We're all going to the same school. The government set it up." The beleaguered pair shot straight up.

"We're what!" "You can't be serious!" The victors nodded.

"I thought you two would like it like this," interjected Takato. "The school will be more understanding of our jobs, and we'll get personalized instruction to help us into universities."

"At least we've finally gotten away from Mrs. Asanuma." At that comment Takato grinned goofily as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well actually…" The battered pair fell over, their eyes swirling.

"We're not getting all our memos!"

--

Tentomon scratched his head as he watched Culumon and Guilmon play tag.

"Are they...always like this?" Terriermon laughed.

"No...wait till we find some sugar plus and see what happens." Gabumon sniffed arrogantly, looking at Renamon with his most roguish expression.

"How could such a lady travel with such uncouth company?" Renamon twitched as her hands flexed dangerously. Terriermon looked skyward as if for guidance.

"You're as subtle as a sledgehammer dude. And you'd better be careful 'cause she's the katana that slices you in two." Renamon nodded, smiling tightly. Gabumon shrugged and returned to his breakfast beside his long-time friend. Guilmon wandered over, Culumon on his head.

"Terriermon, why is Renamon mad at Gabumon?" Renamon's head cocked in surprise.

"What makes you think I'm mad at him?" Guilmon wrinkled his nose.

"I saw your claws twitch. And your scent changed." Renamon started.

"And since when have you paid attention to my scent? Guilmon shrugged

"Since when we first met. You have a very nice scent." Renamon blushed and turned away. Terriermon fell over trying to hide his laughter. Culumon looked down at Guilmon.

"Culu, did we miss something funny?"

"I don't know Culumon, we were right here."

"We must've missed it, darn it." The two walked over to the food supplies and grabbed some candy apples. Terriermon was still rolling around on the ground trying to hold in his laughter. Renamon turned around and grabbed Terriermon by the throat.

"Not one word." Breathless, Terriermon nodded his assent, through the grin on his face raised doubts as to its veracity. The two rejoined the ground around their campfire, enjoying lunch.

A train whistle sounded in the distance as a dark speck appeared on the horizon. The group finished what was left of their meal as a locomotive stopped in front of them. They were startled out of their trance by a familiar head popping out of one of the attached cars.

"Hey toots, fancy meetings you out here." Renamon growled softly in frustration.

"Impmon? What're you doing in there?"

"It's not just me. The others are here, along with a few new friends." Five more windows opened to reveal expressionless, smiling, confused faces.

"We're going to see Master Zhuqiaomon," spoke Lopmon, "Would you not like to join us?" Terriermon snorted

"What would he want with us?" Confused, Lopmon continued.

"Is it not enough that he requested our presence?" Terriermon snarled.

"He did try to delete us before." Lopmon's tone, though even, gained a hint of anger.

"Did he not save you later?" Guilmon sniffed, jumping in anticipation

"Is there bread in there?" Both sides sweatdropped. Renamon laughed.

"It's not like we have anything better to do. Let's go. At the very least, Guilmon can have some bread on the way." The group boarded reluctantly. Terriermon shook his head.

"Oh yay, we're off to see the wizard.

--

Jenrya exited the locker room, still drying his hair. He blinked in surprise as he saw Juri waiting for him.

"I'm not the one in Takato's heart Jen. I'm not even sure he knows it. But I do." Shocked, Jen stopped drying his hair. He started walking down the hall, hoping it was just a delayed reaction to one of Takato's errant hits in spar. Unfortunately, the sound of her shoes wouldn't let him forget.

"Juri, what're you saying?" Juri bit her lip as they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"I...I don't know what I'm saying. I guess I'm tired of Takato always looking out for me. Always being with me. Because I don't think he wants to be."

"Juri, Takato would never hurt your feelings." Juri sighed.

"I know Jen. That's the problem. He'll make himself unhappy just to make sure his friends are happy...I'm tired of feeling guilty." Jen nodded in understanding.

"Takato wouldn't do that intentionally."

"I know that too...I guess I'm asking if you know what I should do."

"Why ask me? I'm sure Ruki...never mind." He chuckled as she replied.

"You're Takato's best friend, besides Ruki. I'd really appreciate some advice." Jen frowned, as he realized he had forgotten about the towel on his head the entire time. He tossed the towel into a clothes slot before replying.

"Ok. But first...coffee. And a bagel." Juri smiled.

"Make it two croissants and you've got yourself a date." Jen held his elbow out and grinned.

"Thanks for not commenting on the towel."

"Hey, what're friends for?"

--

"Yamaki?" The man in question whirled.

"Shibumi? How the hell did you…?"

"You still have a lot to learn before you can create a security system to keep me out Mitsuo."

"You do know some of the security guards have weapons now?"

"They have to see me to shoot me Yamaki." The annoyed blonde snorted.

"I take it you have a reason for being here besides insulting my security measures again?" Shibumi nodded gravely.

"The Alpha Tamers have to go to the digital world." Yamaki pushed his sunglasses up.

"No."

"I haven't even said why yet."

"They are too valuable assets to be sent on such a risky venture." Shibumi snickered.

"You care about them."

"I do not."

"Your hand is reaching for your lighter. You're lying." Yamaki scowled.

"Has that woman told everyone by now?"

"Just those of us who need to know."

"I thought need to know was my line."

"I borrowed it. Don't worry, I won't lose it." Yamaki sighed.

"Ok…so why do you want to send my .. agents into the digital world?"

"The digital world is going to be reborn. To do this, the digimon god Zhuqiaomon needs the assistance of our tamers to guide it. Otherwise, the rebirth might go awry."

"Should I even ask how awry?" remarked Yamaki sarcastically, flicking his lighter open and closed.

"The usual. Wild ones realizing all over the world at an exponential rate. Global disruption of electronics. It should be a few weeks before the ultimate level digimon start to come through though."

"Ok. So what do we get out of this?"

"Besides preventing the destruction of our world?" Yamaki pushed his glasses up.

"His devas tore Shinjuku to pieces, all to find a digimon even Shiuchon could've captured then. His manipulations led to Juri's Leomon being deleted, sending Juri into the depression that powered D-Reaper's emergence into THIS world. So you'll understand my lack of respect."

"Yes. Be that as it may, Zhuqiaomon has found or will find all of our Tamers' digimon. He's agreed to create a stable, controllable portal to the digital world. In addition, he has agreed to partner his Devas with Tamers." Yamaki glared incredulously, then sighed.

"Very well. It'll be their choice though. And we're sending them with the right equipment this time. What about you?"

"I've already got some ideas lined up for them. Don't worry, they'll be ready for anything."

"Famous last words."

--

"Well, we're here," muttered Terriermon. "Now what?" The group peered around the seemingly empty lair of Zhuqiaomon

"Now you wait." The group wheeled to see the hooded stranger that had started them on this journey. "Zhuqiaomon is seeing to the portal to bring your Tamers here." Skeptical but hopeful gazes confronted his pronouncement. V-mon broke the silence, clearing his throat.

"What about those of us who don't have Tamers?" The stranger shrugged.

"You get to survive. Isn't that enough?"

--

Yamaki gazed at his top three agents, waiting for the explosion he was sure would come.

He wasn't disappointed.

"You want us to do what?!" He chuckled at their simultaneous cry.

"Go to the digital world." Ruki snorted

"Exactly how are we going to do that?" Jenrya chimed in as well.

"I thought your scans said the digital world was dead." Yamaki nodded.

"Zhuqiaomon is going to change that, but apparently, he needs our help to do that. Or more specifically, yours." 

"Why just us? How? What about our partners?"

"He needs our best. He's found your partners. They'll be there when you arrive. As for how, I'm not exactly sure. But Shibumi trusts him. And he's made certain promises." Takato twitched.

"This is the same guy who tried to kill us four years ago."

"Agreed. We're not sending you there unarmed. The Monster Makers are working on it right now."

--

"Well Tao, you get those scanners working?"

"Yes Babel. How's that communication gear"

"Not so good. I'm gonna whip up some instructions so they can fine tune them on the other side. They'll need your scanners to compensate for the disruption."

"Passing the buck so soon?"

"Putting the supply packs together doesn't exactly give you standing to say that Daisy."

"What's this now, trouble in paradise?" The bantering Monster Makers turned at the familiar voice.

"Shibumi! Sneak through Yamaki's security again?" taunted Tao. Shibumi grinned.

"No, this time I actually used the clearance card he gave me." Everyone chuckled.

"So why've you decided to grace us with your presence today?" The reticent genius withdrew a gold-colored card. Tao raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this card for?"

"I told Yamaki I'd help. And here it is, a last resort." The others frowned.

"And it does what exactly?" Shibumi laughed nervously.

"Just in case something goes wrong with their D-Arks." The group nodded.

"Are you ok with this Tao?"

"Barely. I'm not sure if it's because I know it's right or because I still feel guilty."

"We had no choice Jiang-Yu. You know that."

"Yes…but you didn't have to look into my son's eyes." The others nodded solemnly and returned to work.

--

And so the Tamers, with some reluctance, informed their parents of the plan.

Takato's family, long used to their son's nature, accepted the plan. A few hugs and baked goods later, all was set.

Ruki wisely told her grandmother first. Understanding, the two worked on the over-emotional protective force known as Ruki's mother. After a fit of crying and yelling, Ruki's mother agreed.

Jenrya's family was a tad more complicated. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about his older brother and sister. And his father understood all too well why he had to go. But his mother, remembering Shiuchon's disappearance into the Digital World, wasn't so easy. It took an hour of talking, promising, and crying before she would let him go.

--

Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya stared at the glowing portal. For the sake of convenience, it had been erected on the rooftop of Hypnos Tower Prime. They checked the straps of their equipment backpacks before turning to face everyone. The roof was filled with well-wishers. Family, friends, Hypnos employees. Even lone wolf Ryo was there. Yamaki stepped forward.

"You three are sure you want to do this?" They nodded. Yamaki smiled faintly, removing his sunglasses. "Then I guess the only thing left to say is good luck." Murmurs of good luck came from the crowd behind him.

The three tamers stepped into the portal, good wishes at their back and dreams leading the way.

To Be Continued 

  
**_Author's Notes:_**

Takato was 10 when Guilmon was returned to the Digital World. He's now in senior high school. Five years have passed.

Meat apples taken from Digimon Frontier.

_On Takato feeling self-conscious about being naked in front of Ruki_. I don't recall if it was ever stated, but I find it hard to believe that the kids could see each other while they were biomerged. Even if they did, that was when they were ten (except for Ryo). Now Takato and Ruki are fifteen. Things…change.

People 

Takato Matsuda = Takato Matsuki

Ruki Makino = Rika Nonaka

Jenrya Lee = Henry Wong

Juri Katou = Jeri Katou

Hirokazu Shiota=Kazu Shioda  
Shaochung "Shiuchon" Lee = Suzie Wong

Jiang-Yu Lee = Janyu Wong

Digimon 

Qinglongmon = Azulongmon

Zhuqiaomon

**_Please don't forget to review._**


End file.
